Eternamente
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: Um coração perdido. Um caso policial. Um espírito precisando ser ajudado. Uma caçada diferente. Tudo pode acontecer.  T por linguagem  Não custa nada deixarem reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Título**: Eternamente**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Mas os outros personagens desta história, sim.**

N/A**: O livro do Paulo Coelho foi inspirador. Deste livro, O Manual do Guerreiro da Luz, retirei trechos que considero muito significativos. Os subtítulos são de minha autoria.**

Resumo: **Dean e Sam vivem uma caçada diferente.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	2. Chapter 2

Título**: Eternamente**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Mas os outros personagens desta história, sim.**

N/A**: O livro do Paulo Coelho foi inspirador. Deste livro, O Manual do Guerreiro da Luz, retirei trechos que considero muito significativos. Os subtítulos são de minha autoria.**

Resumo: **Dean e Sam vivem uma caçada diferente.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	3. Chapter 3

Título**: Eternamente**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Mas os outros personagens desta história, sim.**

N/A**: O livro do Paulo Coelho foi inspirador. Deste livro, O Manual do Guerreiro da Luz, retirei trechos que considero muito significativos. Os subtítulos são de minha autoria.**

Resumo: **Dean e Sam vivem uma caçada diferente.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	4. Chapter 4

Título**: Eternamente**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Mas os outros personagens desta história, sim.**

N/A**: O livro do Paulo Coelho foi inspirador. Deste livro, O Manual do Guerreiro da Luz, retirei trechos que considero muito significativos. Os subtítulos são de minha autoria.**

Resumo: **Dean e Sam vivem uma caçada diferente.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	5. Chapter 5

Título**: Eternamente**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Mas os outros personagens desta história, sim.**

N/A**: O livro do Paulo Coelho foi inspirador. Deste livro, O Manual do Guerreiro da Luz, retirei trechos que considero muito significativos. Os subtítulos são de minha autoria.**

Resumo: **Dean e Sam vivem uma caçada diferente.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	6. Chapter 6

Título**: Eternamente**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Mas os outros personagens desta história, sim.**

N/A**: O livro do Paulo Coelho foi inspirador. Deste livro, O Manual do Guerreiro da Luz, retirei trechos que considero muito significativos. Os subtítulos são de minha autoria.**

Resumo: **Dean e Sam vivem uma caçada diferente.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	7. Chapter 7

Título**: Eternamente**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Mas os outros personagens desta história, sim.**

N/A**: O livro do Paulo Coelho foi inspirador. Deste livro, O Manual do Guerreiro da Luz, retirei trechos que considero muito significativos. Os subtítulos são de minha autoria.**

Resumo: **Dean e Sam vivem uma caçada diferente.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	8. Chapter 8

Título**: Eternamente**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Mas os outros personagens desta história, sim.**

N/A**: O livro do Paulo Coelho foi inspirador. Deste livro, O Manual do Guerreiro da Luz, retirei trechos que considero muito significativos. Os subtítulos são de minha autoria.**

Resumo: **Dean e Sam vivem uma caçada diferente.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	9. Chapter 9

Título**: Eternamente**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Mas os outros personagens desta história, sim.**

N/A**: O livro do Paulo Coelho foi inspirador. Deste livro, O Manual do Guerreiro da Luz, retirei trechos que considero muito significativos. Os subtítulos são de minha autoria.**

Resumo: **Dean e Sam vivem uma caçada diferente.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	10. Chapter 10

Título**: Eternamente**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Mas os outros personagens desta história, sim.**

N/A**: O livro do Paulo Coelho foi inspirador. Deste livro, O Manual do Guerreiro da Luz, retirei trechos que considero muito significativos. Os subtítulos são de minha autoria.**

Resumo: **Dean e Sam vivem uma caçada diferente.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


End file.
